Noche Vieja Magnética
by Autumn Orange
Summary: En noche vieja, un grupo de jovenes deciden celebrarlo en un club. Pero pasan unas cosas y Shikamaru se queda solo. Hasta que llega cierta rubia. La culpable de sus penas y alegrias.  Y de esa especie de fiebre que Shikamaru tiene por ella.


**Este one-shot no es el primero que hago de esta pareja, pero las historias de estos dos me salen con facilidad.**

**Me han costado algunas partes pero al fin lo he sacado.**

**¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

Noche Vieja Magnética

Londres, la capital cosmopolita del Reino Unido, mezcla de culturas y de razas.

Llena de movimiento, por el día y por la noche. La vibrante vida nocturna de Londres se desarrolla los siete días de la semana. La noche en Londres no tiene fin, los adictos a los clubs están en su capital mundial.

Bajando por el 31 de Lonely Street se encuentra con el famoso club llamado "Floor light".

La espera es larga para entrar en aquel club abierto para mayores de dieciocho, en especial el 31 de diciembre.

Shikamaru esperaba en la fila como todos los demás.

_''¿Como me he podido dejar convencer para venir a un club en noche vieja?''_

Sin duda la insistencia de Naruto y Kiba habían ayudado. A Choji y Neji les daba lo mismo. Y a Sai lo habían convencido como a el.

''_En fin. No creo que por una noche de fiesta se vaya a acabar el mundo''_

-Tierra llamando a Shikamaru. ¿Me oyes?- Replicaba Kiba

-Emm... si, ¿que quieres Kiba?-Respondió Shikamaru

-¡Tienes que olvidar a esa tia!-Grito Naruto

''_Asique me han traido para que se me pase la fiebre''_

-Ya nos toca tío...-Contesto Choji

El hombre de la puerta observo al grupo de jóvenes que se disponían a entrar. Se encogió de hombros, repentinamente aburrido. Quito la cinta que les impedía avanzar. El grupo se deslizó por su lado y se metieron en "Floor light"

Dentro, el club estaba lleno de humo de hielo seco. Luces de colores recorrían la pista de baile, se mezclaban y formaban una especie de macedonia eléctrica. La música era magnetizante, como sacada de otro mundo. Eran sonidos extraños mezclados con otros, difíciles de distinguir.

El espacio era gigante, con reservados color verde electrico. Al fondo, se encontraba la barra. Más parecida a un mostrador, de color negro. Tras el mostrador se encontraban los camareros. El espacio por el cual se movian era exagonal y sus paredes tenian un rosa fucsia que mirarlo fijamente hacia que te dolieran los ojos.

Basicamente, el club tenia el estilo futurista. Incluyendo el aspecto de la gente que acudia a este club tan estrafalario.

La gente de la pista, bailaba, con balanceos a un lado y a otro y con movimientos bruscos.

Con sus corses metalicos, monos ajustados con estampados orteras, vestidos goticos, trajes echos unicamente de tela de rjilla o simplemente plastico transparente.

''_¿Donde me han metido estos dos?'' _Se preguntaba Shikamaru con ojos abiertos al maximo.

-Chicos.-Dijo Naruto en un susurro.-Creo que he visto a la señora Uzumaqui.

Todos siquieron la direccion de la mirada de Naruto.

Este, miraba a una chica que bailaba de espaldas a ellos. Tenia la piel como la leche. Su pelo largo, de color negro azulado, se movia al compas de la musica. Y se dio la vuelta. Era hermosa aun con los ojos cerrados. Y la ropa que llevaba era de todo menos recatada. Un top que se agarraba al cuello y terminaba bajo el generoso busto. Todo el vientre al aire. En las caderas se dejaba ver una falda lila, y debajo de ella unos pantalones de rejilla, al igual que en sus brazos. Unos guantes que dejaban ver los hombros y los dedos. Las sandalias tenian un poco de plataforma y se veian unas uñas negras.

Abrio los ojos y miro fijamente a Naruto. Sus ojos eran perlas. Y eso fue lo que faltaba para que Naruto perdiera la cabeza.

''_Eso no me pasara nunca, a ella no le intereso lo mas minimo''_

-Amigo, me parece que esa chica te esta llamando con la mirada.-Comento Choji

-Y yo le voy a contestar.-Consiguio responder el rubio.

Naruto se dirigio hacia la chica y se presento con un enorme rubor el las megillas mientras ella seguia insinuandose, con una pequeña sonrrisa en los labios. La chica lo cogio de la camisa abierta y le indico que bailara con ella.

-Me parece que lo hemos perdido.-Insinuo Neji

-No te quepa duda.-Dijo Sai-Ya era hora de que se notara que tiene pene.

-Chicos... ¿donde esta Kiba?-Pregunto Shikamaru

Todos miraron a su alrrededor hasta que Choji respondio a la pregunta.

-¿No es ese? ¿El que esta con dos chicas y se dirigen a un reservado?

-Madre mia, tambien lo perdemos a este.

Avanzaron asta la barra y alli tan pronto como se sentaron Choji y Neji se pusieron a discutir.

-Pues, yo prefiero a la rubia del cabello largo.-Decia Choji

-Creo que esta mejor la castaña del pelo cardado-Protestaba Neji

-¿Que te apuestas a que la mia es mejor?-Propoñia el joven grande.

En ese momento la rubia de la que estaba hablando unos segundos atras Choji, se acerco a la pareja de chicos.

-Hola guapo, me llamo Ino.-Dijo la rubia a Chouji mientras la giñaba un ojo.-¿Porque no nos vamos a un sitio mas pribado y habalamos un rato?

-Cla...claro, ¿por que no? Yo me llamo Choji

Y simplemente desaparecieron.

En cambio a Neji no le habia ido tan bien como a Naruto o Choji. Parecia que la chica electizante que habia echizado a Neji, no iba a rebajarse al nivel de ir ella a por el.

Si Neji ya era timido como para ir a por una chica con sus curbas y su pelo rebelde y cardado.

Pero Neji sorprendio a todos. Se levanto de la silla y con todo su valor y un gran rubor en su cara se acerco a ella y le toco el hombro. La joven se dio la vuelta. Y los ojos avellana, brillantes y ansiosos se posaron en el moreno.

-Creia que ya no vendrias a por mi.-Ronroneo la chica

-Ho...hola yo me llamo Neji.

-Yo me llamo Ten-ten. ¿Bailamos o vamos a seguir cacareando?

Y asi es como todos desaparecieron menos Shikamaru y Sai. Los que habían ido "a la fuerza" a aquel club tan raro y estrafalario.

Aunque pronto Shikamaru se quedo solo, por culpa de una joven con el pelo tintado de rosa y ojos como esmeraldas. Que pasaba por alli con un quimono muy por encima de las rodillas.

¡Era ella!

Estaba bailando, no frente a el. Si no que lo hacia en el puente que colgaba sobre la gente de la pista de baile.

Shikamaru la observaba. La cancion habia cambiado, ahora sonaba música _trance_. Ella se balanceaba hacia los lados, con los brazos sobre la cabeza, mientras desordenaba su pelo ya rebuelto. Las luces hacian que su pelo dorado brillara y le arrancara destellos. Su corse negro, le dejaba ver todo el vientre. Tambien estaba abierto por la mitad. Sus pantalones cortos tambien eran negros y estaban llenos de hebillas. Llevaba unas medias rojas que morian debajo de sus rodillas y sobre ellas habia otras de rejilla. Sus zapatos eran negros. Su piel bronzeada y brillante por el calor. Incitaba a Shikamaru a subir a bailar con ella.

_''En que estoy pensando, si yo no le intereso. Y por el maldito destino ella tambien esta aqui''_

Se giro y siguio tomando su bebida. No supo nunca cuanto tiempo había pasado. Pero derrepente a su lado estaba la chica rubia que había estado observando hacia un rato.

-¿Esta libre este asiento?-Pregunto la joven a Shikamaru.

Shikamaru se quedo muerto, ¿ella le estaba hablando a el?

-Bien.-Dijo mientras sonrreia maliciosamente y se sentaba.-Bueno, ¿Que tal Shikamaru?

-No estoy mal.-Dijo, mirando hacia otro lado, finjiendo estar aburrido.

Temari le miro asqueada y fruncio los labios.

-Si te aburro me voy y no te molesto.

Shikamaru se giro con los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo a perderla.

-No era mi intencion darte esa impresion.

-Shikamaru... ¿Desde hace cuanto que nos conocemos?-Pregunto la rubia

El la miro extrañado por la pregunta, pero la mirada de Temari no admitia un no por respuesta.

-Desde los 12 años te conozco, si ahora tengo 23... hace 11 años que nos conocemos.

-Si, y no hay nada que no sepa de ti.

''_Menos el detalle de que quiero a la mujer mas problematica del mundo y que por casualidad esa eres tu''_

Pero eso claro que no se lo hiba ha decir.

-Y por eso quiero que dejes el papel de "Siempre estoy aburrido y creo que el mundo es problematico"-Dijo imitandole

La joven lo miro con una gran sonrrisa, y clavo sus ojos agua marina en los ojos negro carbon de Shikamaru.

-Suelta lo que te preocupa o lo are yo y no creo que te guste.-Dijo Temari a la vez que tomaba su copa y le daba un trago.

-No me pasa na...

Derrepente la música dejo de sonar y el Dj anuncio que estaban proximas las campanadas. Y que el camarero había preparado una bebida especial para celebrar el año nuevo.

Pasados unos minutos toda persona que vieras tenia una copa de una sustancia azul cielo electrizante.

-¡Bieeen! comenzamos con las campanadas chicos.-Anuncio el Dj por megafonia.- 1!

''_Tengo que decirle que la amo, esto no puede seguir asi. Pero ¿Y si me rechaza? ¡Es año nuevo! Como dice el dicho año nuevo, vida nueva. Si no me acepta...''_

El Dj seguia contando las campanadas.

-2!

-Shikamaru. ¿Tu no lo sueltas? Bien, pero quiero que sepas, que no pienso ir detras de ti.

-¡Espera! Temari, no digas nada y escucha. Yo tengo miedo a, per... a no ser mas tu amigo. Por eso me callo algunas cosas que hacen que nuestra amistad no termine.-La gente grito el tres y el cuatro- Eres importante para mi, eres un eslabon en mi vida que no puedo dejar ir. Si te... pierdo yo no sere nada. Si finjo estar aburrido es solo porque quiero que pienses que este chaval perezoso que hay ante ti, es guay y no solo un gandul.- El Dj anuncio el cinco y el seis.- Eres estupenda, ¿como puedo estopear esta conexion que es tan palpable entre nosotros? Eres especial y sabiendo como soy yo, no creo ser el tipo conveniente...-Se oyeron el siete y el ocho.- Temari, cuando estoy contigo, tu desnudas mi alma. Haces que mi garganta se quede seca cuando te acercas a hablarme. Cuando tu sonrries siento una hoguera en mi garganta. Porque me dan unas ganas locas de cogerte y decirte muchas cosas.- El nueve y el diez resonaron en algun sitio de la sala.- Y esque solo tu me haces sentir asi, todo lo tuyo, tus manos, tu voz, la forma que tienes de andar y esa mania que tienes de estar moviendo un pie cada vez que estas quieta.- El once fue gritado.- Y esque creo... no, y esque estoy seguro al 100% de que mi alma pertenece a cierta rubia que hay en frente de mi... Te amo Temari.-Doce!- Ya no había nada más, todo lo que había alrrededor, ya no existia. Solo eran ellos dos. Y como si fuera magnetismo, Temari se lanzo a los brazos del moreno y como si fuera magnetismo, los labios de los dos jovenes se fundieron en uno solo.

Dos mentes, una mente. Dos almas, dos almas. Dos corazones, que laten a la misma velocidad, que aman por igual, que se quieren y se necesitan el uno al otro.

-Idiota. ¿Sabes el tiempo que llevo esperando a que me dijeras esto? No es facil hacerte confesar esto...

-Feliz año nuevo.-Susurro Shikamaru.

-Ya... Feliz año nuevo, hombre problematico.-Dijo Temari riendose entre dientes.

-Eso es mio. Pero por hoy te lo perdono.-Concedio el moreno mientras le levantaba el menton a la chica para poder acceder a sus labios brillantes y apetecibles.

-Esto es magnetico.-Consiguio decir Temari antes de dejarse llevar por la atraccion que probocaba el joven en ella.

Y asi todos terminaron la noche vieja magnética a gusto del consumidor.

**Espero que esta historia os haya gustado. **

**La idea me la dio una frase, que encontre por internet.**

**Lo que mas me gusta es como todos se van perdiendo por el club con chicas "misteriosas" que se van encontrando.**

**Se lo dedico a Wind'sDream porque le gustan las parejas!**

**Sayo.**


End file.
